


When I was her man

by LunaRS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Songfic, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRS/pseuds/LunaRS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Gabriel's POV. set after Changing channels.<br/>Gabriel thinks about Kali, a lot, and his life.<br/>It's better than it sounds...<br/>Songfic set to "When I was your man" by Bruno Mars</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I was her man

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything by Bruno Mars

I was…sentimental. Nothing big; used to be me that she snuggled with her under the covers but…now it’s with Baldur. Honestly I don’t know what she sees in him anyways; he’s a total Dickhead. Sure she can be grumpy, a lot, but whoo…she was all hands.  
I know I can be kind of a jerk sometimes—okay, maybe a lot of the time but I really did care about her. She was my family when my family wasn’t there for me.  
So yeah, kinda creepy, but I followed her every once in a while, just to make sure she was okay; what can I say, I actually care about someone, other than myself; I’m not a total Dick.   
She’d probably freak out if she found out I was an Archangel, not Loki—being Loki was actually loads of fun, tricking Chuckle-heads and serving them their just desserts, just the way I decided to dish it out for them, or at them. But seriously, Kali probably wouldn’t actually freak out, well…not like a normal woman: possible tears, screaming, maybe a little clawing…no, knowing Kali, she’d just glare me to death…maybe put me under a blood spell; but then she had those flaming arms of hers…  
I was sitting on her balcony, watching her and Baldur interact. Seriously, this guy had nothing on me; how’d he even get to her? Probably that friggin’ accent. Sure, I may have done some things to make her angry at me—furious, actually, to the point she nearly killed me a few times…well, at least she thought so. But I was the only guy to really make her laugh and that was a feat in and of itself.   
A song came on my little portable radio—what? I like music, okay? I like to keep it close—it was “When I was your man” by this Bruno Mars kid or whatever. Actually a pretty good song; ironic, though.

‘Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now   
Our song on the radio, but it don’t sound the same   
When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down   
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name   
It all just sound like uh, uh, uh’ 

The melody was nice; it was refreshing to hear a pop song with just a voice and a piano. I started to swing my legs where I sat to the rhythm. 

‘Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize   
That I should've bought you flowers and held your hand   
Should've given you all my hours when I had the chance   
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance   
Now my baby is dancing, but she’s dancing with another man.’ 

Baldur and Kali were getting a bit snug on the couch so I decided to give the perimeter a quick check, bringing my music along, of course.

‘Uh, My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways   
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life   
Now I'll never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh   
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes   
It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh’ 

The whole time, Dean’s annoying voice began to ring in my head.   
“This isn’t about some prized fight between your brothers, or some destiny that can’t be stopped! This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family!”  
Ol’ Dean-o, as much as I don’t want to admit it, was right…to an extent. I wasn’t afraid to stand up to my family. I was tired of standing up. So I gave running away a shot and lookie here! I’m pretty well off down here. I should just forget about it. 

 

‘Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize   
That I should've bought you flowers and held your hand   
Should've given you all my hours when I had the chance   
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance   
Now my baby is dancing, but she’s dancing with another man.’ 

I flew back to Kali’s place and glared Baldur down; I knew he didn’t see me but it made me feel better knowing that if he did see me, he’d be pissed off.  
The tune was actually growin’ on me so I thought, ‘What the hell’, and joined in.

“Although it hurts I’ll be the first to say that I was wrong   
Oh, I know I’m probably much too late   
To try and apologize for my mistakes   
But I just want you to know” 

I actually wished I could have summed up the courage to sing it to her face; I think it’d made her smile, at the very least. That’d be worth embarrassment.

“I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand   
Give you all his hours, when he has the chance   
Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance”

Nah, it probably never would have worked out. She never did like all my tricks; but what can I do? You can’t change a trickster. I guess the music was really getting to me…

‘Do all the things I should've done when I was your man’ 

I walked stealthily over to the window to get a better look at her face. She was so beautiful.  
“Do all the things I should have done…” I sighed and gave her a last glance.  
“When I was your man.”  
I flew off.


End file.
